


Membership Required - Applications Closed

by 01blackcat02



Series: Would You Like to Renew your Subscription? [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01blackcat02/pseuds/01blackcat02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though it was something he never wanted to do again, for his mate Arthur was willing to overcome his past. </p>
<p>Oneshot based on my fanfic 'Subscription to Love' but it's basically pwp and can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Membership Required - Applications Closed

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be part of 'Subscription to Love', but it got cut. I still had the draft, so I decided to make it into a oneshot. Takes place prior to the final scene in chapter 11 from StL. Enjoy~

Arthur shifter on their large, soft bed to make himself comfortable, but his very pregnant belly was making it difficult. In annoyance at the extra weight, Arthur grabbed one of the extra pillows and pushed it under his lower back.

This is it. They are actually going to do it.

Trying to push his nervousness and unease away Arthur looked across the room at his mate, who was still fiddling with the camera. Licking his lips, Arthur once again forced himself to relax and sound confident.

“Are you done yet?”

“Almost!” Alfred happily replied.

Scrolling through the camera options the alpha finished setting up the recording. He walked to the edge of the bed and looked at Arthur’s frowning face though the small screen.

“Hey sweetheart, are you okay?” Alfred asked, concerned for his mate.

“Yeah, let's just get it over with.” The Brit grumbled out and with shaky hands started to unbutton his maternity dress.

Alfred frowned. He sat on the bed next to Arthur and put the camera down in favour of grasping his mate’s hands.

“Hey there, you sure you okay with this, darling? We don't have to do this if you don’t want to.” He gently rubbed his husband’s hand with his thumb.

Arthur quickly looked away from Alfred.

He focused on the dirty laundry in the corner, considering the pros and cons of following through with this plan.

He did want to do this. For Alfred and for himself.

But the camera was bringing back a lot of memories he'd rather forget.

But Alfred loved him, and Arthur knew this with his whole being. He trusted his husband with his life, but there was this lingering nervousness about being on camera again that stayed with the omega since his days as an unwilling porn material for anonymous alphas on the web.

Sensing the discomfort Alfred leaned in to hug his husband.

“You know, this is just for us. Right? And I want you to enjoy it with me.” Alfred whispered into Arthur’s ear.

Arthur slowly nodded his head and leaned against Alfred’s shoulder inhaling his mate’s scent.

“I know. I do want this, but...well…” Arthur looked away, frustrated with himself.

Running his fingers through the golden hair Alfred breather in the omega’s scent, looking for anything that might give hint to real fear and uneasiness. However, Alfred only picked up the usual smell of sea and rain scent that was mixed with a tinge of sour nervousness.

“I know this is hard for you, but it's just us and no one else.” Alfred rubbed Arthur’s shoulder soothingly, letting the omega decide if he wanted to call the whole thing off. When no immediate protests came, the alpha continued tenderly. “We talked about this. You said you wanted to reconquer this experience. Do you still want to?” Alfred gently kissed Arthur’s shoulder.

The omega tightened his grip on his mate’s hand and breathed in deeply, drinking in the comforting scent. Alfred was right, Arthur did want this. They talked a lot about it, setting up the rules and boundaries that worked for them both.

Pulling away Arthur drew in a breath to ground himself. “I'm fine. I want this. I need it.”

Smiling Alfred leaned in to kiss Arthur's forehead. “You are beautiful and the most amazing person I've ever met. I love you Arthur.”

Arthur smiled, as warmth grew in his belly spreading through his body. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Alfred’s. “I love you too.” The omega leaned back, “now help me up, will you.”

Grinning Alfred got off the bed and helped Arthur onto his knees.

“Now, you remember the safe word, right?” Alfred asked as he helped Arthur balance. “If you feel uncomfortable or unsafe just say it and we'll stop. Okay?”

“Yes, yes it's fine. I remember.” The omega grumbled at Alfred’s fretting.

Feeling steady on knees, Arthur looked into Alfred’s eyes and said. “I trust you.”

A burst of pride and adoration radiated through Alfred, and he couldn't help but beam at Arthur with his radiating smile. He leaned in and placed a kiss on the omega’s temple before picking up the camera, and moving away.

Focusing it on his pregnant mate Alfred said. “Okay. Ready? And three, two, one. Action!”

Arthur rolled his eyes at his husband’s enthusiasm, but after taking a deep breath to calm his rising nerves, Arthur focused on the task. He parted his mouth and spread his legs a little wider grounding himself on the bed. Running his right hand down his front, Arthur hissed at the harp pleasure and slight pain as his fingers brushed against his heavy breasts and sensitive nipples. Rubbing and pushing them he moaned, pleasure running down straight to his cock. Closing his eyes the omega bit his bottom lip and forced himself to push his hand further down over his large belly. He paused there a moment to rub soothing circles over their child calming the restless movements, before continuing further down to the top of his thighs.

The maternity dress barely reached his knees and Arthur teasingly tugged the hem up his legs only to let go and repeat the motion, over and over. The soft material rubbing over his half hard cock was a pleasant distraction, but definitely not enough for the omega.

Opening his eyes, Arthur looked at Alfred and was pleased to see that his mate was also half hard, the alpha’s larger cock already tenting those loose boxers. Arthur ran his eyes from that prominent bulge to Alfred’s frustrater, but equally aroused face, and coyly licked his lips.

Deciding to tease his mate a little further, Arthur brought up his left hand to slowly suck on the his two fingers as his right hand curled between his legs and under the dress. It slowly rose up to show more of the thighs but still kept his steadily growing cock covered.

Arthur moaned against his fingers and pushed his hips in a slow rhythm, lazily pumping his erection to full hardness. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was Alfred’s hand on him and replicated the motions that his mate usually did. Picturing Alfred over him whispering dirty and equally sweet things into his ear as the alpha brought his omega closer and close to the edge.

“Ah, Alfred!” The Brit moaned through his sucking and distantly he heard the alpha growl.

Their scents filled the bedroom, making the spacious room feel small and steamy like a sauna. The bonded pair could clearly pick up on each other’s aroused scents and the instinctual call that pulled them together only heightened their desperation to touch, and bite, and claim.

But, as per their agreement, Alfred couldn't touch the omega until Arthur stretched himself and begging for his mate’s cock.

The omega opened his eyes to look at Alfred. He flushed and felt too hot under that attentive and lust-filled gaze.

Pulling his fingers out from his mouth Arthur soothingly caressed his stomach, feeling the child move again. All the while, Arthur held on Alfred’s gaze. The alpha’s eyes were dark, pupils fully dilated following the omega’s every move.

Arthur moaned when he felt the slick leak from his entrance and down his legs. Reluctantly he moved his hand away from his flushed cock, to slowly pull the dress up. The Brit smirked in amusement at how Alfred’s breath hitched when the alpha smelled the slick and subconsciously started to move his hips. The alpha couldn’t look away when he spotted the glistening slick becoming fully transfixed on Arthur’s thighs.

Arthur moaned. His entrance soaking wet, twitched and expanded with arousal. He whined at the emptiness he felt, but smelling his mate so close prompted pleading whines and calls for his mate to escape past Arthur's lips almost against his will.

The sudden hot flash grabbed him by surprise and Arthur had to take a deep breath to steady himself. He grabbed the hem of his shirt with both his hands and despite wanting to rip the garment right off instead he forced himself to slowly dragged it up.

His cock, fully erect, was leaking somewhat hidden by his pregnant belly. Arthur made sure to let the cotton fabric slide extra slowly over his belly, since he knew that seeing his mate round with their child was Alfred’s biggest kink.

This was, after all, the physical proof of their love and bond and no one could come between them.

Alfred’s desperate moans mixed with Arthur's name and a few profanities, left the omega smirking with pleasure. He left the risen fabric folded on top of his belly and lovingly caressed the large area. Then flashing his mate a dirty smirk Arthur slowly, making sure to not overbalance, reached between his legs and gathered up the slick. In a moment Arthur brought his hand back and rubbed the hot slick all over his stomach. Once the area was glistening and sticky Arthur brought his fingers up to lick them clean.

Another heat flush snuck up on him just as Alfred’s possessive and aroused scent spiked up, causing the omega’s knees to shake. Slowly Arthur sunk down onto his ass. The area immediately becoming wet. The omega couldn't help but rub his leaking entrance against the sheets seeking friction. He felt more than saw Alfred move closer, the alpha’s close proximity further intensified the omega’s arousal.

Arthur looked up and was momentarily distracted by the camera's blinking red light.

He suddenly couldn't breathe, and for a moment he couldn't recognize the scent of the alpha hovering above him.

Gasping for air Arthur’s eyes darted across the room searching for an escape route.

A hand reached out and caressed his cheek and Arthur was jolted back to their bedroom with Alfred above him looking concerned. His mate’s blue eyes silently asking if Arthur was okay, patiently waiting for the safe word.

Pushing his face into the warm hand, Arthur smiled and muzzled into the palm.

Feeling calm and grounded once again, Arthur moved to slowly lift the dress over his head. The excessive amount of fabric and his pregnant state making it hard to maneuver. As Arthur struggles with the dress he flushed with embarrassment for his lack of fluid motion and sexiness.

Alfred’s hand reached out to help him with the dress. The alpha didn't seem to care for Arthur's fumble. Once the dress was removed Alfred threw the garment somewhere to the side.

The camera's angle captured all of Arthur from the top as the omega looked up. He was still rubbing against the sheets as he panted and lightly drooled looking right up at Alfred..

Arthur focused on Alfred’s eyes and extended his hand which the alpha readily grabbed. Carefully Alfred helped his mate to lie back down against the mattress, the pillow supporting his back made his stomach appear even bigger.

Alfred moaned as he felt his cock leaking with precum and slightly swell at the base.

Arthur was gorgeous.

It was almost like the omega was in heat, but without the irrational state of begging to be fucked.

No he was aroused, but fully present.

“Oh, fuck Arthur. You are so beautiful.” The alpha growled out as his eyes trailing over the flushed body on the stained sheets. “All ready for me, aren’t you. Waiting for me to stuff you nice and full with my cock.”

Arthur was panting and drooling head craned to the side, his hair messy and slightly wet with sweat. His rounded breasts filled with milk for their soon to be born child were rising and falling with the omega’s rapid breathing. Those perky nipples just asking to be sucked on.

His swollen belly with their baby was beautiful.

Alfred’s love bites from a previous session were still visible on the stretched skin and Alfred had to restrain himself from leaning over and running his tongue over the area.

Arthur's cock was fully erect and flushed red rubbing against the underside of his stomach leaving streaks of precum. His asshole twitched as slick steadily leaked out and onto the sheets, the scent intoxicating.

Alfred moved onto the bed between Arthur's legs, camera capturing the new angle.

The omega’s legs parted wider and his right hand came to rub against his wet hole. Arthur inserted two fingers moaning as the hole clenched and more slick poured out.

“Al...Alfred. Please...I need you.” Arthur jerked his fingers in and out, but the angle was making it impossible for him to fully stretch himself.

The alpha growled and reached to insert his own two fingers into the hole rubbing the inner walls and spreading his fingers wide inside as Arthur continued to try and reach his prostate.

“How bad do you need me sweetheart?” Alfred grinned at the dirty look his mate sent him, but the omega was desperate for release so he decided to play along.

Closing his eyes Arthur moaned loudly, a bit in exaggeration, and tightened his hole around the four fingers inside.  

“Please Al...I need your thick cock. I need my alpha to fill me up with cum till I'm drenched. Want you to...ah...fill me and tie me good and proper till I...till I can’t move.” Moaning and arching of the bed, the best he could, Arthur ran his free hand over his sensitive body stopping at the top of his belly unable to reach his cock due to the size.

The omega’s scent laced with need and desire for his alpha, seized Alfred in a daze.

The bigger man moved over his mate and withdrew their fingers from the wet hole. Alfred positioned himself at the entrance and pushed into Arthur in a smooth quick motion.

The camera captured Arthur's loud moan and arched back as he tried to reach off the bed for the alpha. The heat surrounding them was intoxicating and Alfred started a fast pace, fucking his mate into the mattress. The rapid thrusting, and lewd skin on skin slapping filled the room mixing with their loud moaning.

Grasping one of Arthur's hands,  Alfred kissed his knuckles before placing their joined hands over Arthur's belly. It swayed with their quick motion, but the baby inside seem to be content.

Bringing the camera to his shoulder, Alfred watched through the small screen at their coupling as Arthur moaned and begged for more.

The omega’s body flushed and covered in sweat moving back and forth with the motion. Their hands on their child as Alfred’s cock thrusted into the wet hole which leak down Arthur’s ass and onto the sheets. The omega’s tongue poked out, drool leaking on the sides of his face and his hazy green eyes were lost with pleasure.

Tired and unable to fully participate due to his size, Arthur could do nothing more but lay on the bed, taking all his alpha was giving him.

Alfred felt his balls tighten and the base of his cock to start to swell.

“Fuck.” He quickly pulled out, earning a whine of protest from his mate. Alfred as fast and gently as he could, helped Arthur to roll on his left side and got behind him.

“Sorry sugar.” Alfred gently kissed the omega’s ear and pushed his cock back inside again resuming his quick pace.

He barely remembered to grab the camera and placed it facing them, not caring much about it as he had more pressing matter to attend to.

Supporting Arthur's belly, Alfred thrusted faster as Arthur tried to keep his legs open.

“You like this, don't you.” Alfred whispered into his husband’s ear. “Filming this as I claim you all over again. Having a sex tape just casually laying around. What if someone finds it? They see you like this all pregnant and still begging for more. You love it Arthur, my dirty little omega.”

Arthur was moaning and babbling words of denial and agreement. It didn't even matter. The omega was past words and could only feel the hot pressure of orgasm building inside him.

Alfred could feel Arthur’s walls tightening around his cock as he continued to repeatedly slam into the omega’s prostate.

“I'll knot you on camera and fill you up so much you won't be able to move till you go into labour. Hmm? How about it? You’d love that don’t you? Me taking care of your every need...”

“Ah! Alfred!” The omega yelled and arched back into Alfred as his orgasm overtook him.

Arthur clenched his husband's arms, nails digging into skin as he felt the alpha’s knot expand to its fullest and warm cum filling him up to the brim. His own orgasm left the omega breathless and pliant in Alfred’s arms.

Alfred bit his mating mark, on Arthur's neck, drawing blood as his arms tightened around his mate’s body as it shook with release.

Arthur couldn't move so he let Alfred take care of positioning them to accommodate the baby. He stared at the blinking red light on the camera turned on its side.

When Alfred finally regained his senses he released the harsh bite, apologetically licking and kissing away the blood. Running his arms over their child, Alfred spread the cum from Arthur's release over the belly.

“Wow…” Alfred breather out and laughed, nuzzling into Arthur's hair. “You okay sweetie?” He asked.

“Mmm....” The omega responded, a happy smile on his lips. “I think the last part got ruined.”

Alfred rubbed small circles into Arthur’s side as his cock continue to pump more cum. This wasn't a heat, so the knot wouldn't last as long, but Arthur still felt secure and loved in his mate’s embrace.

“Nah, it's perfect ‘cause it’s for us.” Alfred happily murmured. “I love you, sweetheart, you’re the best.”

Kissing the top of his husband's head,  Alfred settled in to wait out the knot, slowly running his hands over his mate.

Arthur hummed his agreement and quietly dozed off.

* * *

 

A sudden movement jolted the omega awake. He groan in protest as he was roused from his nap. 

“What's wrong?” Alfred slightly sat up, worried about the sudden movement of their child and Arthur’s pained scent. “Are you okay?”

He worriedly fussed over his mate only for Arthur to swat his hands away as he tried to get comfortable again with the alpha’s cock still fully swollen inside.

“Yeah, yeah it's fine. Of course the little bugger decided to become a pain in the arse now by pressing on my bladder.” Arthur grumbled unhappily. “Ugh... I can't wait for him to be out soon.” Feeling his leg cramp up Arthur scowled back at Alfred. “And you just had to knot, didn't you.”

“It's not like I can control that, you know…” Alfred said dejectedly. “Maybe you should tone down your sexiness next time.” He cheekily added, earning a light slap on his arm. “Well...maybe not. I like this sexy ass of yours.”

Arthur yelped as Alfred pinched his ass cheek which earned the alpha another, harder, slap.

Alfred laughed as his mate yelled profanities at him. Eventually the two settled down again. Arthur complaining every now and again about his need to piss, and how Alfred’s knot was making things inconvenient, as usual.

Alfred just rubbed soothing circles on Arthur's belly trying to calm the excited child and hummed his agreement into Arthur's hair.

It wouldn't be till weeks later, when Alfred was editing the footage, which turned out pretty decent, that the alpha discovered Arthur's message to him.

Alfred replayed the clip over and over with a grip on his face as he watched Arthur’s beet red face fumbling over his words in the most endearing of ways.

Grin still in place, Alfred marched straight to Arthur and pulled him into a breathless kiss straight out of a Hollywood film, exaggerated dip and all.

It was the best part of the whole sex tape.


End file.
